Lycan Dragon
The Lycan Dragon is a rare triple hybrid of the Lightning, Cold, and Plant elements. It's main element is Lightning. It is also categorized under the Spooky element as well. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons In their normal form, lycan dragons can barely harm a fly. But in their full moon form, they'll use their sharp claws and fangs to tear their enemies apart. Defenses A lycan dragon's normal form is so frail that no dragon will bother to attack such a weak and pathetic dragons. While in their full moon form, their fearsome look can make the bravest dragons to run for their lives. Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses Even baby dragons can easily hurt lycan dragon while in daylight or in moonless nights, but if there is full moon, or even just any moon in the sky, run...! Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet TBA Lifestyle Behavior and Personality While in normal form; lycan dragons are completely harmless and resemble large puppies. However, in their full moon form, they are the most aggressive dragons to ever exist. They will kill any living thing smaller than them, both for sport and for food. In some cases they will challenge and defeat bigger dragons. Even lycan dragon infants can become murderous under full moon. Social Order TBA Relationship to Wizards TBA When in a park Breeding Lycan dragons can be breed from two dragons containing the Lightning, Plant, and Cold elements. Habitats Lycan dragons prefer Spooky habitats but can also live in Omnitats, Lightning, Plant, and Cold habitats. How to care for Lycan dragons don't require much care in their normal form. Usually they eat very little in their normal form, which may be a worry for new park owners as they look very starved in their normal form. However, it is completely normal. The magical herb Wolfsbane was discovered to prevent the lycan dragon's aggression on the full moon, if fed to before their transformation. The lycan dragon will still show its ferocious form on the full moon, but it won't attack the other dragons in the habitat. However, an interesting side effect was discovered: the lycan dragon will gain a voracious appetite after their transformation. Lycan dragons sneaking out of their habitats and devouring the island's treat stash became a common problem, until wizards learned to provide their lycan dragons with plenty of food during their full moon transformation. Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating TBA Birth TBA Infancy TBA Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery The Lycan dragon was discovered by Miller Hollow, who found the dragon near the Janus River. He then brought it back to his home in Legria. An Aeolian Lycan Dragon in Legria is now a popular book. Origin of Name Lycan dragons are named after their unique ability to transform into brutal beasts under the light of the full moon, much like their human counterpart the Lycan. Magic TBA Notable Dragons *Gray (Whitbee) *Boris (Rufus the Rough) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Triple Hybrids Category:Lightning Category:Cold Category:Plant Category:Limited Category:Spooky Dragons Category:Cold Element Dragons Category:Plant Element Dragons Category:Lightning Element Dragons Category:Dragons with Multiple Forms Category:Inhabitants of Aeolia Category:Inhabitants of the Janus River Category:Form changers